lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
That Sinking Feeling
That Sinking Feeling is the tenth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Iron Man *Thor *Spider-Man *Jean Grey VILLAINS *M.O.D.O.K. *Doctor Doom HENCHMEN *A.I.M Agent Non-Playable Characters *Nick Fury * Locations *A.I.M Submarine *Underwater Synopsis After the battle at Latveria, Nick Fury calls Maria about Silver Surfer and Doctor Doom escaped with Loki. He asks her to locate them and also ask Professor X to send one of his mutants to help, which Maria agrees. Iron Man appears and tries to hit on her, but she rejects him. Then Iron Man is teamed up with Thor and they head to the ocean to find the two villains, and also to head to their S.H.I.E.L.D Research Submarine to head to the oceans. As Iron Man and Thor are flying, the Research Submarine is suddenly eaten by Doom's huge submarine. Iron Man compliments the submarine, only for Maria to respond that is not their research sub, it than firing at the two heroes, but they manage to dodge them and they head inside the sub. Before they do that, Spider-Man appears out of nowhere, explains that Fury gave him the details about the mission and aids the two. The heroes head into the sub. In the first area, they smash the objects in the front of the first area, building a console. They access it and flip the pieces to complete the circuit, putting out the fire to the right. It cuts a hole in the golden pull them to put out the fire, then destroy the debris and build the pieces into a transformer. Then they enter the next room. The heroes fight their way to the right and jump up onto the ship. Blowing up the silver crates, then charge up the transformer that’s revealed. This will cause a crane to swivel over to the left with a crate. Using Spider-Man to pull it open and assemble the pieces into a console. Activate it with Iron-Man to take control of a small submersible. They pilot it over to the two red switches under the water to extend a bridge. They cross over and melt the golden container to reveal some pieces for a transformer. Building and power it up to lower the door to the left, then they head down the corridor. As they enter, M.O.D.O.K.. appears and battles them. He starts out in a "psionic force-field", so they won't be able to hurt him. Instead, take their frustrations out on the yellow guys. Once you have killed all the yellow guys, he will start shooting some kind of energy beam at you. Ignore it and the yellow guys and pelt him with Thor's Hammer. He will spew lava at you, then fall down, where you can punch him. Repeat the pelt-punch twice more and he is toast. Once M.O.D.O.K. is defeated, Doctor Doom will scuttle the tanker and make off with the SHIELD research sub, leaving you to drown. Since Thor can't use his powers to escape, they are trapped, until luckily, Jean Grey shows up to save them with her telekinesis. Then they head underwater, with Jean using her shields to protect Iron Man, Thor, and Spider-Man. They will eventually get to a ruin of a stone temple. Spider-Man finds and yanks attachment points, and then Thor bashes the cracked panel. Clear a path through the rubble for Jean Grey, then proceed to the right. They will get to another blockage. Iron Man's explosives are used to blow it up. You will eventually run out of path at a chasm with a large column on the other side. Use Iron Man's heat ray to burn the tentacle holding up the column, then use Spider-Man to find and yank attachment points to topple the column, making a bridge. Proceed bit farther along, they will encounter the stolen research sub. Thor repeatedly bashes the door, annoying Doom but Iron Man tells him to use the door which he does. The heroes encounter Doom and ask why he needs those Cosmic Bricks, but he refuses to talk and Thor smashes him with his hammer, causing the research sub to move out of the ocean. The chapter ends here. Trivia *Level 10's title "That Sinking Feeling" is a play on the phrase of the same name. *This mission features the return of Spider-Man, who hasn't been seen since Exploratory Laboratory. Category:Levels